El Darkness
by MagicBeauty
Summary: There are five groups of people; magicians, nasods, swordsmen, cannoneers, and archers. They all have headquarters, main villages, whatever you like to call them. But once the swordsmen and cannoneers join together and invade the archers' village...the El shard shows a tint of a purple lumiscence instead of blue. (elsai, bits of even, mostly reven, evexchung, araxadd, elesisxaren)
1. Invasion

The screams and yells still echoed through the house, muffled, but audible. I covered my ears, but the angered yells continued. Peeking through the creak of my door, I saw my sister, looking down at her feet as if she were a child. It was a difficulty for my sister in university, because we were a different race from humans. The humans abused us, used elves as slaves, sexually harassing us. My family and I were able to escape the clutches of their evil doings, but I knew this peace couldn't last forever. It was time for us to fight.

We had allies and enemies. Our allies, the magicians and nasods. Our enemies, the swordsmen and cannoneers. We were of little help to the magicians and nasods, only we were very skillful in dodging attacks, trapping people, camouflaging, and using a bow and arrow. Some of us could even connect with the spirits of the forest to help us hunt and survive in the wilderness. We could follow many different paths, some could become specialized in martial arts while other can pursue the bow and arrow or pursue traps.

The magicians were strong, but they had one weakness. Defense. They are able to conjure many spells, illusions, dark spells, elements, and much more. Some are specialized in defense, while others only know the basic mana shield, which is a blue bubble that protects its caster for so long until it must be casted once more. However, there was one oddity that could be born in the magicians race, the magic prodigy, which is able to conjure any spell, and is the strongest magician ever born. The magicians consist of rune masters, spell masters, and so much more.

The nasods were not strong at all, but they are able to reproduce at a rapid speed. They are not humans, so they have limitless amounts of stamina. Sadly, they have many weak parts, and can be destroyed easily. However, humanoid types are currently being made, which will allow the humanoid type to become a nasod queen of destruction or a nasod queen able to control and make more specialized nasod servants that others can't.

The swordsmen only knows swordsmanship. They consist of spears, katanas, ninja stars, any physical object that requires skill except for bows and arrows. The swordsmen are large in number, and there are rarities where some swordsmen are able to use magic, but only on a low scale. Most of them are called rune slayers, but most of them were savagely murdered by the clutches of war.

The cannoneers were unbelievably strong, but only some were able to take the job. The cannoneers have to be able to use a cannon obviously, whilst some can be creative and use grenades for attacks as well. They are artistic, but they are slow, and there are nicks and crannies where arrows can fit in to break that thick skull of armor.

I continued to stare at my sister's back, watching as she reached for the doorknob and left the house. My father crumpled backwards, his face filled of total defeat. My approaching mother moved to touch him, but he waved her off, and walked away. I opened my door, grabbed my bow, and ran after my sister, knowing that she would need some cheering up to do. It was a hard life, to live peacefully and acting as if you weren't stuck in the middle of the war.

"Lime-nee-san!," I called, staring at her disappearing back.

She was wearing her martial arts' uniform, a green dress with shorts underneath it and a tiny green bow attached to her sleeve. She had green faerie wings, but they weren't as brilliant and beautiful today.

"Yes, Rena?," she replied, sighing.

"Let's spar!," I yelled, hoping to see her turn around and smile.

"Rena, you'll lose like the last time. Stop trying to help me, okay? I don't need your help. I'm bigger, and stronger. I don't need help from my little sister. You just stay home and be a good girl, okay?," she answered, her answer somehow made my heart ache with pain and agony.

It was clear she needed my help, after all, she was so angry just after being reprimanded by our father. She is the most human out of elves I've ever met. She got frustrated very easily, and she lost composure. She rushed into battles without thinking, but nonetheless, I loved her, the same with my other big sister, Amelia. Amelia was smarter than Lime in many different ways, Amelia was smart and skilled at the bow and arrow. She wore casual clothes most of the time, and her dream was to be a treasure hunter.

They all had things I don't have, they had values I could never obtain in my lifetime. I can't help but feel as if I'm trotting behind their back, having to follow every word they say. I felt somewhat frustrated as well, but with the frustration of hopelessness. Then I heard a large bang. A gunshot? I turned around, hearing the screams of fellow elves. Lime and I rushed towards the village, something was wrong. There, in the village, were the swordsmen and the cannoneers. A flick. Fire.

Screaming, I charged forward, releasing several arrows from my bow. I was still an amateur, I was only a trapping ranger, I wasn't a Night Watcher yet. But I could still pack some punch. Lime was dealing off hordes of men at the same time, kicking her way through and making them seem weak. Their moral still hadn't wavered, and I wondered why. Was it because we were in a remote area?

"HELP!," yelled a man, who was trying to help his daughter from under wood that had fallen on top of her.

"EEEK! IT'S THE SWORDSMEN AND CANNONEERS!," shrieked a pregnant elf, fainting from the sight of them.

"RUN!," screamed another, cowardly running with a weapon in his hand.

The scene was unravelling, slowly. They dared to attack the heart of the elves. They will pay. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Amelia came into view, her bow held high.

"MY FELLOW ELVES! THE ELDERLY AND YOUNG MUST HIDE! THE TEENAGERS AND ADULTS MUST FIGHT! HOLD THEM BACK FOR AS LONG AS WE CAN!," she screeched.

"Hurrah!," replied the elves, some leaving and some staying.

I could only pray that the nasods and magicians came here on time. As if by coincidence, reinforcements jumped in front of us. It was the nasods, then the magicians. However...only one magician? And...only one nasod? How lightly can they think these are reinforcements?

"Surrender quietly, swordsmen and cannoneers. If you do not, then we shall send hordes of our soldiers into your fortress which you have left so eagerly," announced the nasod, the magician not moving a finger.

It was a humanoid type nasod, a rare nasod that would take many minerals to create. I'm guessing that the magician must be a magic prodigy, if not, then we're screwed. The swordsmen shook their heads in disbelief, and glared at them. They slumped and marched back. The nasod didn't move an inch afterwards, and then the magician moved.

"Omnia reficit!"

The buildings started to magically go back to normal, the villager's wounds have healed. everyone started to walk back, amazed by the magic. It sparkled, all the burned trees have been restored, everything was back to normal. The magician looked towards me and held out a hand, finally smiling.

"Magic Prodigy at your service. The name's Aisha," she cheerfully introduced herself.

"Trapping Ranger Elf. Pleased to meet you. My name is Rena," I replied with manners, bowing.

"Salutations, Rena, Aisha. My name is Eve, it is a pleasure to meet you," Eve said in a monotone voice.

They were both pretty, Aisha had about the same bust as Lime, Eve had beautiful, silky, silver hair that ran to her ankles. Two drones floated at her side, whilst Aisha's golden-ornamented feathered wand floated in the air. Aisha had curly magenta-lavender hair that twirled and bounced at the slightest breeze.

I wasn't wearing anything particularly nice, just plan elven clothes. With a twirl, Aisha and Eve disappeared. I stared in amazement, how they did that was a mystery. Then our El shard shook. A tremor passed through the earth, and I felt it. No one seemed to notice, but at the corner of the El shard, instead of bluish-green, a purple luminescence glowed.


	2. Orders

The purple luminescence still glowed, growing brighter, and brighter. It started to spread, not rapidly, but gradually. The villagers noticed, and edged towards it, and some started to panic.

"W-What?! Why is the El turning purple?!"

"That means impurity! Demons!"

"Oh, The Lord...we're doomed!"

"God bless us...the world will end too soon."

A loud booming voice cleared the villager's murmurs, and it belonged to none other than Elder Fathertree.

"Calm down my fellow elves! I summon a meeting with the El Gods and our elders and advisers! It is not to worry! We will fight this evil that has started to take control of the main El crystal!"

Courage rushed through the deep depths of my heart, making me feel as light as a bird. Elder Fathertree retreated to his chambers, presumably talking to the other elders and advisers. We sat still, waiting. He returned, a bright smile reflected onto his wrinkled face.

"My fellow elves, we have decided to make our own army! We shall start training warriors, those who want to apply, of course. We will not force you to fight, but if we cannot fight...we have to leave our home village. This is the opposite of what we want."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!," hurrahed the villagers, raising their fists into the air.

I couldn't bring myself to join in, for some odd reason. It just didn't...seem right.

"We shall join with the magicians and nasods to fight, even though all we had done before was provide them with resources. Now, we will prove we are a powerful ally to never be harmed, and we will be FEARED by the swordsmen and cannoneers. They will NOT DARE to try and harm our village once more, or they will suffer our WRATH!," he boomed, his voice overpowering the villagers'.

I walked away from the village, and found my favourite tree. I jumped up from the branches, they creaked and groaned but still withheld my weight. In no time, I got to the top of the tree, and relaxed on the leaves and branches. It was sunset, an array of warm colours streaked across the sky. A dark blue edged from the opposite side of the sun, a dark blue with bits of stars.

I continued to stay, even as the sun disappeared. The moon was up, it was clear and closer than usual. The stars shined around it, seeming like bits of light dots that ran across the sky. For once, I enjoyed the night breeze, it was perfect. It was warm, yet cool. My name echoed across the forest, and my calm focus was broken.

"RENA!," yelled my mother.

"Coming!," I replied, jumping down the branches.

My mother was certainly angry, her hands on her hips and a frown replacing her usual smile. I must've been gone for so long, I've been in the tree for the whole sunset and night. It was almost midnight, no wonder my mother was worried. Lime was behind her, but she was snickering. Her eyes clearly said, Now you're in trouble. Instead of looking angry, I stayed calm.

"Rena, you better get back. Now."

"Yes, mother. I will, but can I please stay in the tree? It's such a beautiful night, see? You can see the stars clearly, the moon is so close and clear, it feels as if I can touch it. And the night breeze feels nice, warm yet cool. Please, mom?"

"Ugh...fine," answered my mom after a minute, her face relaxing and she turned around, stalking back to our house.

Lime followed, a click of her mouth, tsk. I smirked, turned around, and once more, climbed up the tree. I laid down on the tree top, the leaves comfortable brushing my arms. The wind lulled my eyelids to close, making my mind wander until –at last– slumber took possession of my body.

**Aisha's POV**

I stared at the layout of the swordsmen's and cannoneers' base that I received from Eve. It was filled with traps, and soldiers were positioned almost everywhere around the castle, one in every single room and hallway. For my troops and I to get in there, we would have to constantly teleport and put up our mana shields. We would even have to use invisibility magic, which takes up much of our magic. It seems that I would have to do this solo if I were to barge in, I have limitless amounts of mana.

I pushed the thought away, it would be pointless to start another reason for us to fight against each other. We could negotiate, but their terms must have some terrible expense to it. The meeting tomorrow between all the groups' leaders frightens me. I just hope Noah and Speka come back perfectly safe and uninjured.

Two leaders for each group. Seems like a hassle. For the archers, there is Amelia and Lime, they're both sisters of a family, surprisingly they are twenty years old, yet their bodies say different. The leaders of the swordsmen are Lowe and Penensio, but they also have two representatives if they're missing; Valak and Edan. They are bloody, merciless monsters, it would be difficult to make negotiations with them. The cannoneers are very devoted to the swordsmen, they don't have any leaders, so you can say that Valak and Edan can represent them. For the nasods, there is Apple and Code:Q-PROTO_00. As I said earlier, Noah and Speka are the magicians' leaders. They are my sisters, both of them have trained me, and I have trained myself as well. I've made new runes, new magic, nothing that previous magic prodigies have done before. Most magic prodigies die early due to boasting off their magic.

I left my office, my staff in my hand. There were magicians marching through the hallways, a riot perhaps down there. Then I saw a flurry of swords. Those didn't belong to our people. Swordsmen. Shit! Why hasn't the alarm been set?! Immediately, I pushed the red button, an alarm signal echoing through the whole headquarters. A monotone echoed through the base.

"Code:Black. Code:Black. Extermination of invaders underway. All magicians will be ordered to exterminate the swordsmen."

Doors opened, magicians flooded out of the hallways. I stayed hidden, although my purple hair contrasted. I saw red. Red? That's unusual. Maybe it's the leader of their squad. The mana shield specialized magicians walked first, blocking all the attacks while the others set traps all around the swordsmen. A bubble enclosed their exits, making it useless to escape. Several tried to poke through it, however the bubble just bended like bubble gum.

"Aisha-chan. You can take care of the job, yes?," asked Noah and Speka, both speaking through my earphones.

"Yes, Noah-chan and Speka-chan. I'll take care of the job perfectly well. Dead or alive?"

"Some prisoners will do."

"Okay."

The magicians cleared the way, I stomped my way down the hallway and ended at the bubble that enclosed them. The wind howled outside, and glass formed around the bubble. I reinforced the bubble, making a glass dome.

"You can get rid of your bubble. I'll do fine with this glass dome."

"Yes, Mistress Aisha," they replied, letting the bubble fade away.

Everyone stayed still, until the leader started. He was an infinity sword, a very annoying kind of swordsmen.

"Let us out, bitch."

"Why should I? You sound as if you're like Valak or Edan. Merciless and you've already killed some of our magicians. I guess you can all die. I'll let you watch as your soldiers die, one by one, while you can do nothing," I deviously grinned, giggling.

I let vines slip through, but only at a small part. Those vines would be enough to end this. Sighing, I felt the wind blow the vines around. Oh, that girl looks very defiant and courageous. She should die first to bring down their moral. The vines grew through my magic, and the vines' grip wrapped around her. She screamed, her friends trying to slash at the vines which reformed. It was crushing her, crushing, crushing, splat. Her head hung to one side, very awkwardly, her blood lightly splattered onto the vines.

"YOU BITCH. HOW DARE YOU."

"Why did you invade our headquarters? I'll let the rest of you leave alive and unharmed, if you would tell me."

"Like hell I will."

"KYAAAAAA!," screamed another girl victim, her body crushing like the previous victim.

"Feel like spilling now?"

"FINE! WE INVADED UNDER VALAK'S AND EDAN'S ORDERS. HAPPY?"

"What about Lowe and Penensio?"

"I KILLED THEM. HAHA."

This boy was truly terrifying, to laugh at this state. He murdered his leaders. Rage overfilled me at the way he was laughing, even though I laughed the way he did, his was more maniacal, more scary, more disgusting. Rage filled every corner of my body. My body shook with anger, not fear. I can't lose control. I'll kill them all. I can't lost control. I can't lose control. I can't lose control. I CAN'T LOSE CON-. Too late.

Screams filled the glass orb, and I looked away. I lost control. The magicians lightly widened their eyes, but said not a word. They probably knew that I had this problem, most did. When it comes to invasions and killing, Speka and I are the most appropriate for the job. A hump of bodies lay on the glass orb, but one...the red-head? I thought I killed him. The vine disappeared, the blood completely coating it. I broke the glass orb that contained them, and he fell, screaming.

"YOU. YOU BROKE MY LEGS! AAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Retrieve him and put him in the cells. Clean up this mess, put them in the graveyard and pay their respects. You, red-head...remember the name Aisha, the one who murdered your troops, and the one murderer that is slowly coming for your head. Got that?"

"No, you better listen to me. Remember Elsword, I'll be the one who will cut that head of yours off for murdering my troops. YOU GOT THAT?!"

He was dragged off, leaving a trail of blood from his legs. I hopelessly stared at the bodies that I had crumpled so easily, sobbing. My life was terrible. It wasn't something that somebody can deal with. Sobbing, the El necklace turned blue instead of its normal lavender state, showing my sadness and regret.


	3. Trickster

**Aisha's POV**

It was silent. The wind ceased motion, the sea was calm. The moon's reflection gazed on the sea, a bright circle of light. I stepped onto the water, my magic underneath my legs keeping me from falling into the deep abyss of the water. I kept on walking till I met the moon's reflection, and stepped into it. It was a full moon, its power at the fullest. It was time to begin the ritual. I dropped to my knees, my magic no longer supporting me, but the ritual's magic. It held me, and a red liquid shot from the moon's reflection, grasping onto my limbs. They soon turned to white, brimming with the moon's energy and shooting straight into my magic reserves. The ritual was soon done. I waited until the moon's energy stopped pumping into my body, and let my body fall into the water. The sea's energy was embracing me, the fishes, the algae, everything.

It was the time of year where the magic prodigy's powers were at its fullest. No one dared come near me, they just trembled with fear as my body radiated and boasted its renewed energy. I sighed. Maybe I should pay the red-brat a visit. I could bargain to heal his legs if he told me his plans. That would do. I was still wet, but I paid no attention to it. Soon enough, the water on my hair and body was either absorbed, or my magic flew them away like how a dog would shake it's body to get rid of the excess water.

"Aisha-chan! Where are you going?" called Noah, watching as I stalked down the hallways towards the cells.

"To the cells, of course. You should know that, especially with that special ability of yours," I replied, my voice completely normal.

"Aisha-chan...the red-head is dangerous...He injured our magicians without his sword," she called as I continued past her, and I nodded.

"I know. He has a larger magical power. Too bad he chose the path of an infinity sword. Infinity swords are always insane, aren't they?"

"But he's not that far off from you, is he? After all, you do know all types of magics. You should empathize with him, Aisha...he probably did what was best," she continued, and my anger built up at me.

I whipped around, and the window broke open with the force of my wind. The shards deflected off of her armor, but she still flinched and lightly screamed. I swivelled, walking away.

"Noah, I don't have room in my heart for pity."

I entered the hallway filled with cells, and heard and felt the tremors of banging against the iron bars. He was screaming...no...wailing? Sobbing...I wonder why. I walked close to his cell but stopped, out of view and heard mutters. No laughter.

"She sure fell for it, didn't she? That magic prodigy?" a voice came from the cell, belonging to Edan.

"Yeah, although she broke my legs. But no worries, another magician came in and healed them...I injured her subordinates though...And...my crew is dead. I am the sole survivor that managed to infiltrate the magician's headquarters," he answered, giggling evilly.

"And your mission?"

"Planting a Dark El here and making it explode so the magicians have nowhere to go."

"Yes, since you are here, they are bound to take you somewhere. But be aware of the magic prodigy, tonight is the night of her rebirth...or what you call the Magic Night...since the moon is red, she has more power than usual, and remember...the magician has control of every single magic that she learns. She probably enhanced her own physical strength too."

"Yes, sir."

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

I gasped quietly, so the boy...he let his own crew die just to get in here and explode this place? My earphones vibrated and I shouted with the sudden news.

"What?!"

"Who's there?!"

I giggled, turning off my earphones. I walked into view, and his eyes widened in surprise. I giggled again, bending close to the bars.

"Nice try."

He screamed. I smiled as his blood splattered onto my face. He shuddered in pain, my staff against his arm.

"Ohh, I broke your arm. Boohoo!"

"Grrr..."

"This is what you get for thinking that you'll leave this cell. Ever."

"Well now, what if some- UGYAAAAAH!"

"Oh, there goes your other arm. Now you can't hurt anyone~"

He shouted profanities as his bone broke, my face plastered with a grin. I turned serious, it wasn't time for this. I bent down near my knees, and tilted my head. He glared at me, but his face was somewhat...red? What the hell? Falling in love or something? I looked down, noticing that if I bent down, my breasts seemed bigger...he must've noticed and are staring at them. I bent down more, a red liquid gushing out his nose, his head hitting against the wall and him fainting. I sighed. Why do boys blush for a person who just broke their bones?

"Typical boys."

**Eve's POV**

I stared at the hallway, looking at the cells that contained one person. Yes, we were invaded earlier, but I was lucky enough to get back without any further damage. I checked off the list of repairs, knowing full well of the cost of ED. I sighed, walking closer to the cell. There stood a raven-haired man, his eyes golden like mine, a gigantic nasod claw, and long red streaks through his hair. His golden eyes pierced into mine, then he looked at the gem on my forehead.

"What's that?" his voice croaked, his human hand reaching towards it.

I slapped it away, and he sighed.

"Look, I was sent by the swordsmen headquarters. Yeesh, don't think that I'll be able to hurt you."

"There's a 100% probability that you will grab my head and pull me closer and threaten to kill me with your nasod arm unless I open this cell door. How? That look of murderous intent in your eyes explains every little detail."

"What, your calculations say so. So what if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong."

He crossed his arms in annoyance, and I unconsciously giggled. I stopped. What am I doing? I shouldn't be laughing with an enemy. I don't have emotions. There's no such things as emotions for me. His eyes widened in surprise as he went nearer to the iron bars.

"Did you just...giggle?"

"NO," I said, staring at him with my most monotone eyes.

He shook his head, and sighed once again. He stared at me, probably observing my blind spots. He was observing every single bit, my silver hair to my shoes. I tilted my head and whipped around, walking away from his cell. A beat. What do those humans call it? How you fall in love in first sight? Is that true? No, it is not, not for me, not for me who has no emotions. But I wonder...why does my heart beat like so? Why do I feel such a warm feeling consume my body? It's hot...my heart is beating too fast...my systems are growing too hot..


	4. Past

**Elsword's POV**

Yeesh, that girl. She already broke both of my legs and my arms, and it was painfully healed, through series of painful processes. She was seriously showing me too much cleavage, if I dove for it, then I would be able to squ- No. That's not my mission. I can't fall in love with a person just for their body. Besides, I've got Ara to fall in love with, not this magic prodigy. The magic prodigy came back today, with freshly baked food. I sighed, eating the crunchy, garlic bread. It was delicious, she probably just used her magic. I sighed, pondering if I should break these bars with my physical strength. Obviously, they have Conwell in a different dimension...but obviously he can come to my command at any time. He is the legendary sword after all. I smirked, grabbing the bars and focusing my energy into my hand. The bar started to bend as I easily pulled on it, then yanked it off. I slipped through the hole I created, just like a spy. A creak. I swirled around, then saw her.

"Speka," I said.

"Hello Elsword~" she saluted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, growling inwardly.

"Oh, checking on my little pupil. It's sad that we're enemies now, ya know?" she replied.

"What are you doing here Speka? I know you always avoid the truth through lies."

"You're always so straightforward Elsword..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Why, I'm just here to bug you about our little magic prodigy. Why did you leave us?"

"Because I'm a swordsman."

"Maybe you are. You didn't have to be."

"But I am now."

"You're so like Aisha."

"How so?"

"You have similar pasts and personalities."

I was aghast, how did that cheerful little girl have a horrible past? Like mine? I was interested, maybe I could use her past against her.

"What happened?" I inquired, leaning closer to the bars.

"Why do you care?" another voice interrupted, belonging to the magic prodigy.

"A-Aisha-chan! I didn't feel your presence here!" Speka stammered, shivering as the atmosphere suddenly turned cold.

Silver snakes escaped our mouths as we exhaled from the cold air. The magic prodigy had stood still, not moving, scarcely breathing.

"I knew it. Everyone's my enemy," she finally said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Aisha...please. Stop..." Speka replied, trying to comfort the magic prodigy.

"NO! YOU'RE MY ENEMY TOO! YOU WERE ABOUT TO TELL HIM ABOUT ME! PEOPLE LIKE YOU AREN'T NEEDED!" the magic prodigy screamed, backing away from Speka, the air churning into a wild tornado.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she shook her head as Speka still continued forward, a blue mana shield forcing Speka away.

"GO AWAY!" the magic prodigy wailed, the icy air turning into shards of ice directed towards Speka.

"STOP AISHA!" Speka screamed, dodging the ice shards and using mana shield as well.

"YOU'RE MY ENEMY! NO ONE CAN HELP ME! YOU BIG FAT LIAR!" Aisha screamed, her staff appearing in her hand.

I sighed inwardly, this was just a tiny quarrel. God, this magic prodigy has mental problems. I pushed Speka out of the way, Conwell summoning in my hand. The grape-head glared at me with blood-shot eyes.

"You...get out of my way," she growled, pointing her staff at me.

I smirked, like hell I will. She was going to hurt Speka, my tutor. I'll never forgive her. I sprinted forward, thrusting a dagger towards her. The dagger flew straight, and I was sure it would've hit her. However, the dagger twirled away from her, suddenly hurtling at me. I ducked, and it came right back, still following me.

"Hey, grape-head, are you even serious to try and kill me?"

"You want to see me serious? Well I'll get serious in due time," she replied, her aura still icy, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Immediately, a burst of magic blinded me, I couldn't see. I was on the floor the next moment, vines keeping me down. Aisha's staff was floating in front of Speka, hovering dangerously as it's sharp curves neared her throat. In a loud clear voice, Aisha stated "Speka, you are under arrest for giving personal information to an enemy."

"W-what?! I didn't give any?!"

"You were about to, do you think I wasn't listening? I was there the whole time," Aisha replied, her tears wiped away.

"YO GRAPE-HEAD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD COOL YOUR HEAD!"

"What?! DIE ALREADY!"

I fall into darkness.

**Rena's POV**

I sigh inwardly as I stare at the moon once again. It was a new moon, the stars were shining in the same places. The breeze seemed somewhat...stirred and uncomfortable. Maybe war is brewing between our groups. I've heard that all our headquarters had been attacked, and that the purpose was to place Dark El everywhere and bring Light El near it, causing an explosion between the two since they're opposites. That's why we're on guard now. We've captured a hostage, one named Chung Seiker. He was quite famous around the area, he was the prince of Hamel. We probably are nearing war, we have captured royalty.

I was scared. Kind of. Not much. Actually, a lot. It was my shift to go and give food to the prisoner. I held the tray in one hand, my other hand itching to have hold of my sword for safety. The tray was hot, filled with freshly baked bread. Of course, I was craving some of the bread, my mouth watering with impatience. God, how I just want to stuff that steaming bread into my mouth.

I neared the cell that we kept Seiker imprisoned in, I could tell he was there because of the pair of hands that were holding onto the iron bars. I quietly stepped towards the cell, trying to keep my footsteps quiet. I slid the tray through the little hole for serving foods in the cell, and quickly swept myself away, running down the halls. I've never actually seen him before.


End file.
